


An Unexpected Bid

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Charity Auctions, Comment Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romance, Schmoop, elegant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: Prompt from jld71: Jared takes part in a bachelor auction for charity. He's hoping some hot guy would have been the highest bidder for a romantic dinner with him on Valentine’s Day, not someone’s mom. He knows it’s for a good cause and it’s only one night. But he’s pleasantly surprised to find out the woman won the bid for her son, Jensen.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 13
Kudos: 362





	An Unexpected Bid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jld71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/gifts).



> From [](https://jdl71.livejournal.com/profile)[jdl71](https://jdl71.livejournal.com/) 's prompt above in the [Be Mine Valentine Comment Meme](https://kelleigh.livejournal.com/360397.html). Thanks to [](https://jerzcaligrl.livejournal.com/profile)[jerzcaligrl](https://jerzcaligrl.livejournal.com/) and [](https://theatregirl7299.livejournal.com/profile)[theatregirl7299](https://theatregirl7299.livejournal.com/) for the speedy beta. Thanks to [](https://jerzcaligrl.livejournal.com/profile)[jerzcaligrl](https://jerzcaligrl.livejournal.com/), [](https://cyncitymojo.livejournal.com/profile)[cyncitymojo](https://cyncitymojo.livejournal.com/), and [](https://merenwen76.livejournal.com/profile)[merenwen76](https://merenwen76.livejournal.com/) for feedback and support.

“Yo, Padalecki! You ready? Can't keep the babes waiting!”

Chad Michael Murray lounged against Jared Padalecki's bedroom door frame, hands in his pockets as usual. What was unusual was how he was dressed. Instead of the worn jeans, wrinkled t-shirts, and messy, spiky hair that was Chad's habitual uniform, tonight he was attired in a crisp black tux, complete with white shirt and a lime green cummerbund and bow tie with his hair slicked down.

Jared laughed when he turned and saw his beat friend. “Dude! Lime green? Really?”

Chad preened. “I figured it would make me stand out from the pack.”

Jared snorted. “You can say that for sure!” He turned back for a final look in his mirror. He also wore a black tux and white shirt, only his was completed with an antique gold brocade vest and straight tie. His hair, as always, resisted much styling but he'd had an excellent cut recently and it fell in semi-orderly waves around his face, brushing the collar of his jacket.

“You look mah-velous! Let's hit it!” Chad pushed off from the door frame and headed to the front door. “I think we only get one drink ticket, but the food is free for us!”

Jared trailed behind his enthusiastic friend. While Jared was pleased about how he looked—he'd managed to find a good tux for his six foot four, two hundred twenty pound frame--the event itself, well that was another story.

Chad was already getting into the cab when Jared caught up with him. “The Eberly Austin, and hurry!” Chad told the driver. Jared rolled his eyes. 

“I don't think all the food will be gone yet, Chad.” Jared smoothed the silk shawl lapel of his tux. His jitters were really starting to kick in now. Why on earth had he agreed to this silly business anyway?

Because his sister Megan has asked him to. Jared sighed. Megan was an avid wildlife protector, not that there was anything wrong with that, but one of the groups she was a member of was having a charity auction as a fundraiser.

A charity _bachelor_ auction. That's where Jared and Chad came in. Megan had begged them to participate, although Chad hadn't needed much begging. Free food and a chance to meet lots of rich young women? He was there!

Jared was less thrilled. He was outgoing enough, but parading in front of a bunch of women like a prize pig at the fair was not his idea of fun.

Besides which...he didn't even date women. 

But brotherly love had won the day, and here he was, all dolled up and ready for the parade.

Well, mostly ready. He wouldn't mind having his free drink first. Dutch courage and all.

The Eberly Austin was an eclectic mix of high-end modern and rustic; all glass, leather, and aged wood, it boasted fine food, excellent liquor, and plenty of atmosphere for any event. Chad and Jared were greeted and escorted to the Cedar Tavern, where its antique cedar bar held court amid fat leather chairs, crowned by rustic ceiling timbers. People were already swirling around getting drinks, chatting and laughing, seeing and being seen.

Jared and Chad went directly to the bar, where they gave their names and received their drink tickets. Jared ordered Ketel One vodka on the rocks with a splash of seltzer and a lime wedge, while Chad—of course—ordered Sex on the Beach. The bartender laughed.

“Hoping to get lucky tonight then?” he chuckled. Jared liked that chuckle; it was rich and deep, and he observed the bartender over his glass as he sipped the icy vodka. The bartender was seriously good-looking, with sandy-brown hair all messy-styled and broad shoulders under a spotless white shirt that was rolled up to display muscular forearms. While Chad guzzled his drink and ordered another on his own tab, the bartender chuckled again and looked straight at Jared. “He going to be okay for the auction?”

 _Good God, his eyes are so green._ Jared was momentarily stupefied.

“Oh! Oh yeah, he'll be fine. Just another Saturday night, you know?” Jared laughed loudly, hoping to camouflage his admiration.

“Well, you better go on to the Cannon room, they'll have hors d'oeuvres and you can mingle with the potential buyers before the bidding begins.” The bartender nodded toward the opening into the next room, where Jared could see a mixture of black tuxes and a multitude of sparkly gowns. He grimaced, downed the rest of his drink, and grabbed Chad by the elbow.

“Come on, dude, duty calls,” he said. Turning back to the bartender to thank him, and maybe get his name and number, Jared found himself disappointed to see the man was gone. Ah well.

The Cannon room continued the leather furniture theme, but the walls were a soft antiqued beige, with several artful and historic black and white pictures hung around the room. Black and white tuxes mixed with the ladies who represented a veritable rainbow of colorful formal gowns. Jared saw a number of people he knew, so he at least had a purpose in wandering around the room greeting them, trying not to feel too awkward at women openly ogling him and trying to feel his biceps. Or grab his ass, as one enterprising female attempted.

Waiters circled through the crowd, bearing silver trays of tasty bites. Every one of them who came nearby, Jared snagged a couple of their wares, telling himself he was fortifying for the actual auction. It wouldn't do to have low blood sugar hit while he was on display.

“Try the smoked salmon with feta and caramelized onion tartlets,” a sexy voice rumbled behind Jared. He turned around and looked into green eyes sparkling with humor. “It looked like you were a little hungry, so I brought extras,” the bartender continued. His jacket was on now, and the formal black and white played up the light coloring of his skin and the lavish sprinkling of tiny freckles that Jared hadn't noticed before.

Jared laughed while helping himself to three or four of the tartlets. They were indeed delicious, the creamy feta setting off the sweet, smoky onion and the salty salmon. Of course, with his mouth full, Jared was unable to ask the bartender anything, like what his name was. The bartender smiled broadly at Jared's apparent enjoyment of the tartlets. 

“You better go into the Study for the auction, I think they are just about to begin.” He reached out and patted Jared's chipmunk cheek. “Good luck! I know you'll bring in a big donation.” With a wink, the bartender disappeared back into the crowd.

Chewing quickly, Jared pushed aside his disappointment at not getting the bartender's name, as well as that a bartender would not be one of the bidders. He grabbed a cocktail napkin and wiped his mouth, drained the last drops of his vodka, and went into the Study.

Contrary to what one might expect from a room named the Study, it was instead spacious with a wall of glass looking out over Austin. Iron beams created a lovely arched ceiling, shaded on either side but with the center also glass, so the atmosphere was airy and romantic. Instead of formal seating, there were chairs set up like a fashion show, with a raised runway down the middle for the bachelors to walk. Tables lined along the walls behind the chairs offered cold beverages, coffee, and more snacks, with a bartender on each side as well.

The ladies took their seats, and Jared went to the far end of the room. Screens had been set up to give the bachelors privacy until it was their turn. Jared helped himself to a bottle of water, sipping nervously while he watched the first few bachelors get ready to be called. Two or three mirrors were hung by the exit to the runway, and things like lint rollers, tissues, powder, disposable combs, hair spray, and the like were clustered on a round table for any final primping.

Jason Manns came over to Jared. “Jesus, I'm fucking nervous as hell,” he said. “Why did I agree to this?”

Jared laughed and patted his shoulder. “Right there with ya, man.” They chuckled together, bonding in their misery.

Having lost track of Chad long ago, Jared started when his energetic friend bounced up to him and Jason. “I'm so psyched! Think about all these women, bidding on _me!_ They all want _me!”_ He looked around the room, beaming.

Jared and Jason exchanged glances. “Well, you don't really know they _all_ want you,” Jason began, but Chad hand-waved him away. Jared grimaced at Jason, who shook his head in amusement, and they watched Chad bounce off over to the primping station, where he began to spray his hair wildly.

After the first few bachelors went out, Jared moved to the mirrors to check on his appearance. His hair was relatively behaving, and he hadn't spilled anything on himself. Counting himself lucky, he took his place in the queue of outgoing men.

The host and emcee of the show was Missouri Moseley, an older woman who'd learned the gift of balancing dignity and humor. Her dark green velvet gown displayed her shoulders in a sweeping boat neck, which was then set with three rows of pearls. A single strand of pearls at her neck and on each wrist, along with simple pearl studs in her ears, completed her elegant appearance. She smiled at Jared as he came up the few steps to the runway; Missouri was close friends with Jared's mother, and practically an aunt to him.

Jared took a deep breath and pasted on a smile, emerging onto the runway and stopping next to Missouri so she could introduce him.

“Our next bachelor is a extra tall glass of water! Meet Jared Padalecki, twenty-three, a grad student in architecture at University of Texas at Austin.” She nodded at Jared to begin his walk. “When Jared isn't studying or envisioning his next building, he's volunteering at the Austin No-Kill Shelter or working part-time at the University's Bursar's office.” Applause.

Jared reached the end of the runway. Unsure of what to do next—should he just turn around and walk back?--he stuck out a hip and planted his hand on it, surveying the audience with what he hoped was a sultry glance. He spun in a circle, posed again, and sashayed off amid gales of laughter and applause.

“And as you can see, Jared is quite the personality!” Missouri could barely get the words out for her laughter. She swatted at Jared with her cards when he got back to her. Jared kissed Missouri on the hand, then the cheek before joining the line of already-introduced bachelors, who were also clapping. Missouri finished up with, “Clearly, the boy knows how to treat a lady!”

The rest of the bachelors were introduced, until they were all lined up along the back of the runway. Now the bidding opened; one by one, Missouri called them back out while bids were made and countered. Jared clapped and encouraged the other men on. He felt kind of bad for Chad, whose bids were rather low, but then a much higher bid was received which raised his price. Chad puffed out his chest and paraded until he finally went for $1500.

Between his height and standing up on the stage, Jared could see out into the audience pretty well. He was hoping to catch a glimpse of the handsome bartender, but no luck so far. He did see his sister though, and he saw when she made the bid that inflated Chad's price. He caught her eye right after that, and winked. She giggled and shrugged. It was all for a good cause, after all.

A few more auctions went by, and it was Jared's turn to be bid on. Another deep breath and walk down the runway again. He skipped the posing this time, but he did stop at the far end for a moment. “Smile” he heard Megan yell, and just hearing that made him grin. He heard a lady in the front row exclaim, “Oh my God, those _dimples!”_ and a flurry of hands and voices heralded a volley of bidding. 

As Jared turned to go back, he heard the same voice go, “Oh my God, that _ass!”_

And more volleying ensued.

His cheeks burned with embarrassment at the thought of everyone looking at his ass as he walked back to Missouri, who was trying to hide her amusement behind her note cards. “You're the highest so far!” she whispered to him, patting his flaming face. “Have some water, dear.”

In the end, Jared went for $3200, the highest for any of the bachelors. He was stunned. For a _date._ Everyone was congratulating him, and he congratulated others in turn. Now it was the suspense of who had won him. There were a number of younger women, but a good number of middle-aged as well, and he was a little nervous about an older woman trying to score with him. Especially as he didn't even like women that way.

His greatest fear came true. The woman who came up to claim him was definitely old enough to be his mother, if not older. She was tastefully dressed in a dark teal gown with a sequin and crystal embroidered jacket and a chiffon skirt. Her hair was more salt than pepper, but was cut short and stylishly tousled. Barely there makeup on a kind-looking face, and a cute silver pocketbook, and really she was very attractive and well-styled. Just...he couldn't see even kissing her.

And where was his cute bartender? Jared sighed internally, resigning himself to either never seeing the man again, or coming to eat in this fabulously expensive restaurant in order to find him.

“Hello, Jared. I'm so very delighted to meet you.” His winning bidder's voice was as kind-sounding as her expression looked. She put out a manicured hand and shook his. His hand dwarfed her little one, but he felt strength in hers, of character if not physical.

“How do you do,” he said, giving her his most charming smile. After all, the woman had just spent a small fortune on him for a _date._ “Let's step over to the side, shall we? And we can start getting to know each other.” He placed her hand on his forearm and escorted her over to the glass wall with the night view of Austin.

“My, this really is a beautiful place, isn't it? And the food was delightful.” She looked up at him with twinkling eyes. “I understand the smoked salmon tartlets are especially yummy too.”

Jared looked at her in puzzlement. Why would she mention the tartlets in particular?

“And there's nothing like some icy cold vodka to wash them down. In fact, I wouldn't mind a little vodka right now. Would you mind fetching me some, dear?”

“Of course. I'll be right back.” Jared's heart leapt in hope that his handsome bartender would be at his post.

But it was a cute little brunette girl, who looked at him hopefully as he ordered two vodkas on the rocks. Carrying the glasses, Jared wound his way back to his “date.”

“Oh, goodness, thank you. Now, I know you're Jared, but you don't know me.” Jared shook his head and smiled, sipping his vodka. “My name is Deidre Ackles.”

“It's lovely to meet you, Deidre.” Jared toasted her with his drink, and she reciprocated with a delightful smile. He noticed that her eyes were a delightful green, and he wished again he'd see the bartender before he left.

She gave Jared a sharp glance. “Well, if I were you, I'd be thinking 'what does an old lady like me want', eh? And maybe instead, you'd be wishing to meet...” She turned and tapped the tux-clad shoulder behind her. “You'd like to meet someone more like this.”

The man turned around and Jared's heart leaped. It was his bartender, green eyes, sandy hair, broad shoulders. 

“What...” Jared was speechless.

“This is my son, Jensen,” replied Deidre. “He's been helping his old mother out tonight. He told me about a very special guy he met earlier, and I decided to play Fairy Godmother.”

Jensen stuck his hand out. “Jensen Ackles, Jared. Pleased to meet you.” His smile was so broad that Jared saw Jensen's eyes crinkling up in the corners.

“I thought you—and then the food--” Jared stammered. Jensen's hand was warm and strong in his own.

“I figured you did. My mom is one of the planners of this event, so I came ready to help as well as being a guest. When I saw you come out on the runway the first time, I thought...I wanted to take a chance. So she acted as my proxy.” Jensen squeezed Jared's hand. “I hope you don't mind.”

Jared could only shake his head and grin in answer.

“Oh you boys are so cute. Now run along and plan your date. I paid a lot of money, so make it a good one!” With that, Deidre kissed Jensen's cheek and went off to chat with her friends.

“I'm so very glad to meet you, Jensen Ackles.” Jared felt like his cheeks were going to split with his smile.

“Likewise, Jared Padalecki.” Jensen's grin lit up the room. “Let's go have a drink and and perhaps...find some tartlets!”


End file.
